swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Desann
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe, The Galactic Empire Desann suffered terribly among his own people, for they had never encountered The Force or users of The Force. When his powers began to become evident, he was cast out and ridiculed as a freak, abused by friends and family alike. Desann escaped his world when he was discovered by Luke Skywalker, who recognized his potential. Under the guidance of the Jedi Master, Desann finally found the acceptance he craved. Nonetheless, fear and anger were his constant companions, and he had a tendency to bully the other students at Skywalker's academy. Rather than making friendships, he sabotaged the family he had found and became an outsider. The situation finally deteriorated beyond repair when he accidentally killed a student who had the gall to stand up for himself in the face of Desann's cruelty. Rather than face the consequences of his actions, Desann fled the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 and continued his training on his own, experimenting with The Force and using his powerful emotions to compensate for his lack of experience. He dabbled, fumbled, and eventually learned to harness the hatred and anger necessary to master The Dark Side. Although many of his abilities find their origins in the fundamentals presented to him by his former master, Desann is largely self-taught when it comes to the dark mysteries of The Force. When Desann had learned enough, he sought out the remnants of the Empire and sold his services to a splinter group known as the Empire Reborn. Commanding a powerful ship and supported by a fleet of Starfighters, Desann would prove a potent foe for the New Jedi Order. Desann Encounters Desann makes an excellent villain for mid-level campaigns set after the fall of The Galactic Empire. Desann is almost always accompanied by either a Dark Jedi or a cadre of his Reborn. During the turmoil following the Galactic Civil War, Desann can be found in many parts of the galaxy on his quest to secure more successful methods for creating his armies of Dark Side Force-users. Though he is not as powerful as many Jedi Masters, Desann is a dangerous foe nonetheless. He is a skilled warrior who has large amounts of resources at his disposal. Desann might also be encountered with mercenaries and other soldiers, particularly those loyal to the Imperial Remnant. Additionally, Desann has the backing of Imperial Admiral Fyyar, and he can bring down the resources of the Empire (Including legions of Stormtroopers) on those who get in his way. Desann Statistics (CL 9) Medium Chistori Scout 2/Jedi 5/Force Adept 2 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 'Languages: '''Basic, Chistori Defenses Reflex Defense: 23 (Flat-Footed: 21), Fortitude Defense: 23 (18 vs Extreme Cold), Will Defense: 25; [[Evasion|'Evasion]] Hit Points: 65, Damage Reduction: 2, Damage Threshold: 23; Shake It Off Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +10 (2d8+7) Ranged: By Weapon +9 Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Channel Aggression, Cleave, Crippling Strike, Power Attack Special Actions: Equilibrium, Force Focus, [[Power of the Dark Side|'Power of the Dark Side']], Rage (1/Day) Force Power Suite (Use the Force +9): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Force Grip, Force Lightning, Mind Trick, Move Object Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery Species Traits (Chistori): Cold-Blooded, Armor Plating, Rage (1/Day) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 11 'Talents: Channel Aggression, [[Equilibrium|'Equilibrium']], [[Evasion|'Evasion']], Force Focus, Power of the Dark Side Feats: Cleave, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Power Attack, Shake It Off, Skill Training (Initiative), Skill Training (Use the Force), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +11, Initiative +11, Jump +12, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +10, Perception +11, Pilot +11, Survival +11, Use the Force +9 Possessions: Lightsaber, Comlink (Encrypted, Short-Range), Doomgiver (Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer) Category:Chistori